Nozomi Yumehara
Nozomi Yumehara is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does know what to do with her life. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, Cure Dream. Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. Attacks Dream Attack - Cure Dream raises her hand, and as she says the incantation, the butterfly symbol on her left hand shines. The light then flies out from the symbol and, in the shape of a pink butterfly, flies around her once before stopping in front of her. She reaches out with her open hand and pushes the butterfly towards the enemy, causing an explosion upon impact. Crystal Shoot - The light from Cure Dream's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her left arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Dream Torch appears. Using this, she first spins around, surrounded by fragments of pink light, before pointing it at the enemy. When doing so, the Dream Torch shoots out clusters of pink crystal fragments. Shooting Star - Cure Dream makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing a butterfly-shaped emblem to glow in her signature color. Cure Dream spreads her arms apart and goes up into the sky. She then streaks downward and clasps her hands together to form a butterfly shield. The shield hits the target and usually defeats it, while Cure Dream flies through unharmed. Trivia *It is highly likely that Nozomi's birthday falls on November 8, the same date that Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! was shown in theaters. *Nozomi's zodiac is Scorpio. *Nozomi is the first main heroine to lack athletic skills. *She is the first of the main Cures to be an only child. *After getting the Symphony Set, Cure Dream is the only Cure whose new attack is noticeably different from the old one. *Cure Dream and Coco shared what is the first and only on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Shining Dream is the first Cure who has defeated the main villain of a movie in one-on-one combat. *Cure Dream is the second Cure to switch from a two-piece costume to a one-piece costume in the sequel. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Dream appeared in the following rankings: **7th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most." *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nozomi is represented by the tulip, which symbolizes true love and sympathy in the Language of Flowers. *Nozomi loves eating. She has tried to steal Rin's bean jelly from Komachi. *She is the first lead cure that have a pink and long hair in her cure form. *Nozomi appears as Cure Dream at the beginning of the second episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery Pretty Cure Series.jpg Peace star full art - miyuki&nozomi.jpg tải xuống (1).jpg tải xuống (2).jpg Merchandise 1457425_orig.jpg 13631.jpg 10066354a1.jpg cms_cure_dream06.jpg 7658427_orig.jpg 24784.jpg bandai_sh_cure_dream01.jpg 7512493_orig.jpg Imagegjihft.jpg gogo.jpg 13734.jpg 301.jpeg 011.jpg Fluffyfriendsdream.jpg Fluffyfriendsshiningdream.jpg Image Song Category:Magical Girls Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Athletic Category:Dimwits Category:Pure of heart Category:Humanoid Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Merfolk Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Neutral Good Category:Parents